


I Will Come To You

by Loor



Category: Alex Deleon - Fandom, Fueled by Ramen, The Cab
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loor/pseuds/Loor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of a girl that meets her idol. A story of memories, concerts and bumping into Adam Levine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tranferred from Mibba. Written as a birthday present for a lovely friend.

“Welcome to the House of Blues, miss. Have a nice night!”

“Thank you very much, sir. I’m sure that won’t be a problem.” Emmah gave the security guard a bright smile when he opened the back door of the venue to let her in.

On the outside Emmah seemed calm and collected, but on the inside she felt like a fangirl and she was freaking out. She still couldn’t believe she was standing backstage at one of the biggest concert venues in LA. The backstage pass dangling from the lanyard around her neck felt strange, as if it didn’t really belong to her.

Emmah was used to being the girl standing right behind the barrier to cheer on her favorite bands. The girl that had met most of her close friends at concerts. The girl that would stand in the rain for hours just to get a good spot during the show and the one that didn’t mind waiting in the cold afterwards just to get a hello from her idols.

And here she was now. Barely 20 years old and looking curiously around the backstage, trying to take everything in at once. Sneaking backstage while the concert had already started. The band that was second highest on the bill had just taken the stage.

The band. Another thing that felt strange. Because for the longest time the guys that were currently on stage had been just that. A band. One she loved and cheered for, but still just a band nonetheless. She had followed them from way before they got signed to Fueled by Ramen and had always loved their energy, their focus and, of course, their music. They had seemed like great guys, but she never had a chance to personally confirm that, as she never got to meet them. Not until that one blessed night almost two years ago.

Thinking back, Emmah couldn’t help but smile. The thought of that wonderful night in Barcelona distracted her from her surroundings immediately. She still had a hard time grasping that she had gotten so lucky. Unconsciously she let out a giggle as her mind wandered back to the night she met Alex DeLeon for the first time.

“Are you having fun?”

Emmah jumped in surprise when Lauren shouted into her ear. She hesitated a moment before she answered.

The music was loud and the crowd was going crazy. This whole club scene was not really Emmah’s thing. She enjoyed reading books or going to concerts. She felt out of place in her jeans and band shirt. But how many times does a girl from a small city in Maine really get a chance to visit her European friend while they are studying in Barcelona? Lauren seemed to be having fun and Emmah didn’t want to be a spoilsport, so she nodded reassuringly.

Lauren’s smile brightened and she leaned in closer again. “Good! Then you won’t mind that I’ll leave you for a moment to go to the ladies room.” And before Emmah could react, Lauren was out of sight.

Knowing there was a good chance she would get lost in the crowd, Emmah didn’t bother to go after Lauren. Instead she leaned back against the wall behind her and let her gaze slowly go across the people in the club. Because there was one thing that Emmah liked more than reading books: looking at people and making up her own stories about them.

“You seem to be a bit lonely. Care for some company?” Emmah could smell the alcohol in the breath of the person talking to her and his lulling voice was a death giveaway of the fact that he was drunk. Annoyed, she turned around to tell him off, only to take a few steps backwards in surprise.

Standing before her was none other than Alex Marshall, pianist and guitar player for The Cab, one of her all time favorite bands.

Emmah felt the heat rise to her cheeks and wasn’t sure how to react. “I’m, I’m fine, t-thank you,” she managed to stutter out after a few seconds.

“Really? Cause you don’t seem all that comfortable around here. Have you even ever been to a club before? Are you from around here?” Marshall bombarded her with questioned and Emmah was taken aback by sudden word vomit. Marshall didn’t seem to realize she was feeling uncomfortable because of him though, and just continued his rambling without waiting for any answers. “I still remember the first time I went to a club. It was different of course, because it was in Las Vegas. That’s where I’m from, you see. I wasn’t even allowed to go in and- Are you even legally allowed in here? Anyway, I wasn’t allowed to be there, but a friend of a friend knew the bouncer and they got us in. I got slightly drunk and-”

“And I don’t see how that is any different from right now, to be honest.” The words had left Emmah’s mouth before she got a chance to think about it. She clasped her hand in front of her mouth in surprise. The blush on her cheeks was a dark red by now.

Marshall stared at her for a moment without saying anything and Emmah was sure she offended him. She was about to apologize when a grin appeared on his face. “Ah, I’m talking too much again, right?”

Emmah smiled and nodded in relief, glad she hadn’t offended the boy. “Just a little bit,” she admitted.

“Well, I know a way to make me shut up. I’m sure you’ll enjoy it very much.”

Emmah eyes grew wide in shock. Was he really suggesting what she thought he meant? “I… Are you…” She tried to form coherent sentences, but her mouth just wasn’t cooperating anymore. An unpleasant shiver went down her spine when Marshall’s fingers graced her bare upper arm and he took a step closer.

Panicked and not sure how to handle the situation Emmah scanned the club for Lauren. After a few seconds she found her friend in the middle of the dance floor, laughing with some random guy. She let out a sigh, shaking her head in disbelief as she never expected Lauren to behave like that. Wasn’t she just going to the bathroom? Why would she forget about Emmah like that?

Emmah didn’t get a chance to really think about the questions going around in her head, as Marshall took another step closer. She quickly decided that anything would be better than spending more time with Marshall. But as soon as she tried to move, she knew that getting away from Marshall would be harder than she thought. With every step she tried to take, he moved closer. Soon he was blocking her way to the dance floor.

“Aww, baby, don’t be like that!” Apparently the boy in front of her wasn’t as hammered as she thought. He clearly understood what she tried to do. “Don’t you want to have some fun with me? Or do you maybe want to go some place more quiet?”

“Down boy!”

Both of them startled as a voice came from behind Marshall. Marshall turned around in surprise and Emmah took a step sideways to see if she had recognized that voice correctly. And indeed, as she expected, none other than Alex DeLeon was standing behind Marshall. The look on his face was a mixture between trying to hide a smile and an apologetic glance towards Emmah.

“The girl is not interested, Marsh. Why don’t you go talk to Johnson for a while?”

“I… But…”

Not being able to come up with a response, Marshall let out a huff before staggering off. Emmah watched with a smile on her face how Alex had to grab the back of Marshall’s shirt and steer him in the right direction. Not too far away she could see Johnson waiting with a huge grin plastered on his face.

“I’m sorry about my friend. He gets a little needy and annoying when he’s drunk.”

Emmah directed her attention back to Alex as soon as he started talking. The apologetic look was back on his face. He seemed annoyed with Marshall more than anything.

“It’s okay,” Emmah assured Alex with a little smile. She didn’t want to feel one of her favorite singers to feel bad because of her. “Nothing I couldn’t handle.”

The look on Alex’s face told Emmah he didn’t agree with that statement. But instead of calling her out on it, he flashed her a bright smile and told her, “Well, in that case thanks for looking out for him! The boy has a tendency to get in trouble when left alone too long.”

Emmah surprised herself by letting out a giggle. She was talking to one of her favorite singers, her idol, and she felt so at ease. Though she had known about him for a long time, they only met minutes ago and Emmah was more comfortable around her than she had ever been around a guy.

Before she could give it another thought, Alex was talking again. “By the way, I love your shirt!” he told her.

His sincerity brought another smile to her face. “Thanks!” she told him, genuinely pleased with his compliment. “I always thought I was the only one who still liked those boys.” Alex’s laugh made Emmah’s stomach flip and she felt the familiar heat of a blush creep onto her cheeks.

“Oh no, you’re definitely not alone. I’m a huge Hanson fanboy myself!” Alex assured her. “I mean, when Mmmbop came out I wasn’t that big of a fan. Most overrated song ever! I-“

“I agree that the song is totally overrated, but keep in mind that without that song we would have never known about them! Even though it’s not a great song, it’s what made them big.” Emmah surprised herself by interrupting an artist she admired for the second time that night.

Alex didn’t seem bothered by her interruption, he just carried on the conversation. “Yeah, that is definitely true. We should be thankful for that. But hey, if you agree that it is definitely not their best song, tell me what you think is.”

Without giving it a second thought, Emmah launched into a long explanation of why she thought Georgia was Hanson’s best song. Alex offered his own opinion and soon the pair was in a vivid conversation. They soon drifted from Hanson to music in general to musings about life. And before Emmah realized it an hour and a half had passed and Alex suddenly asked her, “Before we carry on this lovely conversation, let me buy you a drink.”

“I…” Emmah hesitated for a moment, but then decided there was no harm in it. After all, she was 18, legal to drink in Europe. And one drink wouldn’t kill her, especially not if Alex offered. “Yeah, a drink would be nice. Whatever you want to get me, I trust you.”

Alex stared at her for a moment, but didn’t comment. Instead he gave her a small smile, nodded and turned on his heels to walk over to the bar.

Emmah watched him go for a few seconds. Then she turned her gaze towards the dance floor. She found Lauren watching her with a smile on her face. When their eyes locked, Lauren gave her a big thumbs up and a wink. Emmah couldn’t help but let out a snort. She had already forgotten she had ever been mad at Lauren for ditching her.

When she turned back to look for Alex she spotted him talking to Johnson at the bar. His face was turned in a frown and he did not look happy with what his friend was telling him. For a few moments they were arguing. Emmah watched Alex mouth a “Fine!” before he stomped back off in her direction, drink in hand.

“I’m sorry,” was the first thing Alex said when he handed her the drink. “I have to go. I really wish I could stay and spend some more time with you though!”

Emmah couldn’t help but smile when she saw Alex’s pout. “It’s okay, Alex,” she assured him. “I wouldn’t want to keep you here too long. I’m sure your fans want you to be fit when you’re on stage, not tired because you stayed up all night talking to some girl.”

“Wait, you know about the band?”

Emmah’s smile only grew bigger at Alex’s reaction. “June 10th, 2009. The day I got to see you guys live. One of the best days of my life!”

Alex opened his mouth to react, but before he could say anything, a “Hey, DeLeon!” came from behind him. The pair looked in the direction of the voice to find Johnson waiting and pointing at his watch.

Alex let out a sigh when he turned back to Emmah. “I’m sorry, I really have to go!” He quickly moved into Emmah’s personal space and gave her a tight hug. Emmah was too stunned to offer a response, she just enjoyed the feeling of Alex’s arms around her. He totally gave the best hugs!

And then Alex’s arms were gone and Emmah was watching him walk towards his friends. After five steps he suddenly turned around again and came back to her.

“Do you think I maybe can get your number? So we can carry on this conversation on a later time.”

Another smile sprouted on Emmah’s face. “I would like that, yes.”

They quickly exchanged numbers and after another quick hug Alex was really gone. Emmah watched Alex go with a smile on her face. She followed his retreating back until someone bumped into her. She startled and when she looked up again, Alex was gone, disappeared into the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh, I’m sorry, miss!”

Ironically Emmah got pulled back to reality by someone bumping into her. “It’s fine, no problem!” she assured the person immediately. Then she looked up and was shocked to realize she was talking to Adam Levine.

When Adam met her eye Emmah could see a flash of recognition cross his face. “Oh hey, aren’t you Alex DeLeon’s girlfriend?”

“Uhm…” Emmah was confused as to why he would think that. “I’m friends with Alex, we’re close. But I’m not his girlfriend.”

The thought alone made a blush grow on her cheeks. It felt so surreal to be discussing this with the lead singer of freaking Maroon 5. But then again, she had to admit she wouldn’t mind too much if the statement would actually be true. In the two years they were friends Alex and Emmah had made many plans to meet. But with conflicting schedules, Alex traveling around the globe and Emmah deciding to go to college, they only were able to meet once. But there were too many emails, texts and phone calls to count. Skype conversations. Emmah had grown to love Alex more than she wanted to admit and it would mean the world to her if Alex would feel the same. But she knew better than to get her hopes up.

Before she could get too carried away about her feelings, Adam’s voice brought her back to reality. “Oh, I’m sorry. It’s just that I was in their bus this morning and noticed the picture of you guys he has taped on the headboard of his bunk. And I thought… Well, I shouldn’t have assumed I guess. Sorry about that!” Before Emmah had time to process what Adam was saying, he continued on with a “But hey, the band is on stage, I’m sure you want to see them? Let’s get you to the front stage!”

Emmah quickly pinched herself in the arm to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. She just met Adam Levine and now he was guiding her to the front stage. She had heard from Alex that they were great guys, very down to earth, and Adam easily confirmed Alex’s words as he happily chatted while pointing the way to the front stage.

When Adam send her into the front stage Emmah immediately spotted Alex on stage. He was so focused on his performance, on the show, that he didn’t notice her at first. Emmah didn’t really mind though. She enjoyed watching Alex on stage. He sounded amazing and it was wonderful to see how that roaring energy of the crowd gave him that extra spark. And how much energy and enthusiasm he gave back to them in return.

So much had changed since the last time she had seen them perform live on stage. Parting ways with Johnson, ending their contract with Fueled By Ramen. Letting Joey into their band and heart. Finally recording that new album. And now opening up for Maroon 5 on a nation wide tour. Emmah couldn’t be more proud of her best friend and how far not giving up had gotten him and his band.

Emmah watched the band play for a while, singing and dancing along to the music. And then it happened. Alex noticed her the moment he opened his mouth to dive into a new song. During Endlessly, of all songs. It was almost as if it was meant to be, Emmah couldn’t help but think.

Alex almost missed his cue when he spotted her standing her in the front stage, only the barrier separating her from the rest of the crowd. But he was professional enough to start only a split second late, the song played so much he could turn on autopilot if he wanted to, and still be flawless.

From that moment on nothing seemed to matter anymore. The crowd cheering and singing along to the fan favorite song, the rest of the band on stage, security guards hovering in the wings. It all became irrelevant. All Emmah could focus on was Alex and the way he was staring at her. The way she felt as if he was singing this song just for her and her alone. Chills ran up and down her spine.

And then the crowd started cheering louder, borderline screaming, when Alex made his way to the edge of the stage and jumped off. Security was next to him in the blink of an eye, but Alex leisurely strolled along the barricade that separated him from the crowd. He high fived people in the front row, give out a hug or two, but never took his eyes of Emmah.

Alex finally reached her just as he sung the last lines, tears glimmering on his cheeks. The crowd erupted in another round of cheers, but Alex looked as if he didn’t care at all. For a moment they just stared at each other and then Emmah reached out to wipe away the tears from Alex’s cheeks. Just as she was about to pull away, Alex grabbed her hand and pulled her in a tight embrace. ‘His hugs are still as good as ever,’ Emmah thought as she leaned close.

“I’ve missed you so much! You better be waiting for me backstage when I get off that stage!” A soft whisper of words, a kiss on her forehead and then Alex was gone again, running back to the stage. Emmah heard the girls behind the barricade whisper to each other, but she easily tuned them out. All she sensed in that moment was the heated skin where Alex’s lips had just touched her.

When he got back on stage, Alex ran over to Marshall and whispered something in his ear. He quickly pointed in Emmah’s direction. Marshall smiled and nodded, before leaving his piano bench and grabbing his guitar. The crowd cheered as he started playing a tune. It sounded familiar and after a few seconds Emmah’s face lit up in a smile as she recognized Hanson’s Penny and Me.

While Marshall played an beautiful instrumental version of the song, Alex stepped up to his mic stand again. He swept away the last tears from his cheeks as he smiled to the crowd. “I’m sorry, I hadn’t planned on that to happen,” he announced with a small laugh. “But I just noticed my best friend standing there in the front stage. I got a little carried away, because even though I talk to her every day, I haven’t been able to hold her or hug her in almost a year and a half. So I couldn’t help myself, I had to. And on top of that, it’s her birthday today. So what do you say, should we all sing for her?”

The crowd cheered again in response. With smile plastered on his face Alex turned to Marshall. A wordless conversation, a nod and Marshall flawlessly switched from Penny and Me to Happy birthday.

“Okay, here we go, sing it with me!” Alex gave the crowd the encouragement they didn’t need anymore and then the whole room launched into Happy Birthday.

Emmah didn’t know where to look, her cheeks bright red by now. When the song ended, she applauded along with the crowd, before yelling to Alex, “Best birthday present ever!” Alex blew her a hand kiss, making Emmah’s cheeks burn even brighter.

“Okay, back to the business of the day now!” Alex yelled into his mic. He waited until Marshall was back on his piano bench and then they launched into La La.

The rest of the concert was amazing. The crowd got into it harder than they had been and Alex was a total warrior. He sang his heart out, ran, goofed around with the rest of the band and gave the performance of a lifetime. By the time Emmah made her way backstage she was sweating from all the dancing and singing along.

“Are you sure you’re not his girlfriend? You seemed pretty girlfriendly out there!”

Adam Levine couldn’t help but tease Emmah as his band passed her on their way to the stage. The rest of the band looked confused, clearly wondering why Adam was talking to a stranger, but Emmah just smiled and stuck out her tongue.

Before Emmah got any more time to react a voice from behind her called out, “Not yet!” A moment later two strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

Adam let out a loud laugh when he saw Emmah’s cheeks turn bright red at Alex’s words. “Behave yourself, kids!” he shouted across the backstage, making sure everybody heard. A wink in their direction and then he hurried to catch up with the rest of his band.

Emmah’s eyes stayed on Adam’s retreating form for a few moments and then she turned around. Alex’s arms were still wrapped around her tightly and a smile was lighting his face when she looked at him. Emmah wanted to get into his embrace, nuzzle in his chest. But first she needed to get things clear. “Not yet? What is that supposed to mean?”

Alex’s smile faded for an instant, but if Emmah wouldn’t have known him as well as she did, she would have missed it. He sounded as cocky as ever when he told her, “Whatever you want it to mean!”

“Alex…” Emmah’s tone contained a warning. She didn’t want to play games and refused to get her hopes up about what Alex could possibly mean by those words.

Alex stared at her for a moment. For once his eyes were unreadable. Emmah started to feel slightly uncomfortable when Alex let out a deep sigh. “Look, Emmah, here’s the thing. I enjoy talking to you” he started out, “You’re funny, you’re witty and you’re smart. Smart is key, you know. I like to say people like to wake up next to smart. I mean, if you can’t hold a conversation, get out. Seriously, people who understand the dynamics of a conversation, that is the sexiest thing in the world! And you definitely know how to do that. My day isn’t complete until I have talked to you. I don’t mind if I have to wait up until the wee hours of the night before you get a chance to call me or have that Skype conversation. Your words move me. You move me. And when I saw you here tonight, I knew I never wanted to let you go again. I should have kissed you a year and a half ago, when I came to visit you. Hell, I should have kissed you that night in Barcelona! And I know this might ruin everything we have, but I need to take this chance. I love you, Emmah. And it’s up to you to decide all this will lead us from here.”

There fell a silence between them as Alex suddenly stopped talking. He looked Emmah expectantly.

At first she had no idea how to react. Not until she realized there was a smile plastered across her face, confirming her that she wasn’t dreaming. “I love how you make me so spontaneous,” she said.

“My turn: What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means that you get to me. I’m usually the shy kid, Alex. I don’t have many friends and I don’t handle social situations well. But then I met you in Barcelona two years ago and you just got to me. I feel comfortable around you, you get me to open up by just being you. And you make me do spontaneous things like this.”

Alex opened his mouth, but before any words could come out, Emmah stood on her tiptoes and pressed their lips together. All the noise around them, the people rustling around the backstage, it all seemed to disappear. All that Emmah could feel were Alex’s lips on her own, Alex kissing her back and Alex pulling her closer to him, tightening his arms around her back. The soft feel of his curls as she let her hands get lost underneath his beanie.

It was only after they took a step apart again that Emmah heard the catcalls. Joey was cheering them on from the door of the dressing room, Marshall stood close to the entrance of the front stage making kissy faces.

“Happy birthday, Em!” Alex whispered as he rested their foreheads together.

“Thanks, Alex,” Emmah smiled. It took her a lot of effort, but she managed to get hold a straight face long enough to whisper back, “Now can you please take go take a shower, cause your sweat is kind of grossing me out!”

Alex’s laugh rang loud and clear to the backstage. The leftover adrenalin from the show and the endorphin high from the kiss made him go into a giggle fit. When he finally recovered a bit, he pressed another quick kiss to Emmah’s lips, made her promise not to go anywhere and stalked off towards the showers.

Emmah watched him go with a smile on her face, while she ran the words over and over in her head, hoping she would believe them by the time Alex got back: Her Boyfriend.

This was without a doubt the best birthday she would ever have.


End file.
